¿Yo? ¿Un Neko? ¡Imposible!
by Shion1479
Summary: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué son… esas… cosas que tienes en la cabeza? – pregunté atropelladamente. De repente, sentí una incomodidad en mi parte trasera por lo que me moví un poco; en eso, vi salir un… un… un 'algo' de ese lugar moviéndose acorde a mis pensamientos. Lo observé entre impresionada y asustada y no puede contenerme - ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA! –/ Dedicado a XNeko-AliceX


_**'Oscuridad'**_

_**Eso es lo primero que logro divisar, todo está oscuro, sin siquiera una tenue luz que me ayude a descubrir en donde rayos estoy. Hace mucho frío aquí, me pregunto ¿quién sería tan desconsiderado al encender el aire acondicionado siendo que nos encontramos en medio invierno? Me lleva… **_

_**Me abrasé a mi misma esperando lograr (aunque suene imposible con este aire) entrar en calor, no me queda de otra puesto a que no veo ni una estufa, chimenea encendida o ese tipo de cosas que posee uno en su casa para apartarse del frío y no morir de hipotermia, lastimosamente he logrado deducir que ese no es mi caso y que moriré por tal causa mencionada ya que gracias a esta oscuridad lo único que logro ver es… nada.**_

_**Esperen, percibo algo a lo lejos… es una luz… ¿una luz? Si, una luz ¿amarilla? Qué raro, siempre creí que la luz poseía un color blanco o algo así, esta debe ser un rayo de sol.**_

_**La luz se aproxima, logré abrir lentamente mis ojos ya que los había cerrado por la intensidad de la luz, eso lastimaba mis hermosos ojos chocolates y créanme que son demasiado hermosos como para querer perderlos o les pase algo malo. Abrí por completo mis ojos, si, definitivamente era un rayo de sol, que se asomaba de la ventana de mi habitación… oigan, ¡Esta no es mi habitación!**_

Me levanté de golpe de la cama en donde me encontraba postrada (literalmente) y empecé a mirar por todas partes con una expresión confundida al no conocer el lugar en donde me encontraba en este momento. Definitivamente, éste no era mi hogar.

Vaya, hasta que por fin la bella durmiente decide despertar – oí a alguien hablar a uno de mis costados; volteé mi cabeza hacia 'él' (ya que era una voz masculina) y logré divisar a un chico un tanto extraño sentado a mi lado izquierdo, su cabello era de un color azabache y sus ojos eran de un tono ambar, sus hermosos ojos… ¡hey! Ahj me estoy desviando de la descripción… prosigo, también tenía una especie de bigotes saliendo de sus pómulos y una graciosa nariz parecida a la de un gato o, más bien, igual a la de uno, junto con raras orejas puntiagudas saliendo de su cabeza que se movía de manera agraciada. Vi algo moverse tras él pero no me pude concentrar mucho en ello ya que bastante era ya mi extrañeza, impresión y confusión al ver nada más que las primeras rarezas que ese extraño joven poseía.

¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué son… esas… cosas que tienes en la cabeza? – pregunté atropelladamente, si, estaba en shock pero eso no me impidió preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor y con ese chico. De repente, sentí una incomodidad en mi parte trasera por lo que me moví un poco; en eso, vi salir un… un… un 'algo' de ese lugar moviéndose acorde a mis pensamientos. Lo observé entre impresionada y asustada y no puede contenerme - ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA?! – grité cerrando mis ojos con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que me haga daño.

Es tu rabo, tonta – me respondió el mismo chico que me acompañaba en esa solitaria habitación – y estas cosas que tengo aquí – siguió mientras señalaba esas 'cosas' que tenía en su cabeza – se llaman orejas, no 'cosas' ¿vale? Así es que más respeto hacia mis nenas ¿está claro? –

¿Rabo? ¿Orejas? – aún no entendía. Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en las mejillas pero no le di importancia por lo obvio, estaba más enfocada en la conversación entablada con aquel extraño azabache.

Tu también las tienes, no tienes porqué criticarme – habló nuevamente el muchacho raro. Lo miré claramente confundida, él suspiró con pesadez y me señaló un espejo que se encontraba ubicado a mi lado derecho; cuando observé mi reflejo, por poco me da un paro cardiaco, ¿esa era yo? Pues sinceramente estaba irreconocible con esas dos cosas… digo, 'orejas' color mostaza sobresaliendo de mi cabeza y tres largos bigotes saliendo de cada uno de mis pómulos acompañando a una nariz igual a la del pelinegro. Bueno, ya no se ve tan graciosa siendo yo su portadora al igual que él (por fortuna aún conservaba mis hermosos ojos chocolate y mi larga cabellera anaranjada que me llegaba hasta la cintura). Y para colmar, ese 'algo', rabo o lo que sea que salía de donde la espalda pierde su nombre se movía como el limpiaparabrisas de un automóvil en plena carretera mientras llueve.

Me veía extraña, era un ser extraño, esta no era yo, parezco… un gato.

¿Pero qué rayos me paso? – dije inspeccionándome más detenidamente aún boquiabierta, dentro de unos momentos seguro viene una mosca y se adentra dentro de mi estómago sin ningún problema alguno por allí.

Eres un neko, o sea, un gato o, al menos, mitad gato. Por otra parte aún sigues siendo humana, eres un tipo de mujer gato… - me iba respondiendo él pero lo interrumpí.

O sea que… ¡¿soy 'Gatúbela'?! – lo miré con terror

Eh… si, algo así – me dijo él analizando un poco mis palabras y logrando recordar a tal personaje. Me giré hacia él con una expresión de espanto sujetando mis bigotes.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! – grité horrorizada y el chico tapó con su dedo índice una de sus 'orejas puntiagudas' mientras cambiaba su semblante serio a uno que demostraba disgusto por sobre la situación.

¿Podrías hacerme el favor de no gritar? Mis orejitas son muy sensibles – me dijo con un tono de fastidio. Por dios, me impresiona que sea hombre. Lo miré de mala manera, yo ni idea tenía de donde estaba ni de cómo terminé de esta forma y a él se la da por cuidar sus tímpanos. Comprensión, hombre, comprensión por favor, podría asegurar que esto obviamente es mucho más difícil para mí que para él.

¿Se puede saber quien rayos eres? – le pregunté indiferente, claro, básicamente no estoy del mejor humor al ver que mi vida dio un giro inesperado, no de ciento ochenta grados sino setecientos grados o algo por el estilo porque me siento prácticamente fuera de órbita.

Como te dije anteriormente, deberías de dirigirte con más respeto hacia mi persona puesto a que soy Shun Kazami, único hijo de Kein Kazami y Cristy Clarson, príncipe de la 'Casa Real de los Ne… - me daba su aburrida y larga explicación de su puesto, a mi con que me hubiera dicho su nombre me bastaba y sobraba pero no, tubo que alargar su presentación para presumir de su suerte ¿no? Bostecé y lo interrumpí… otra vez.

Si, si, como digas, ¿podrías responderme otra cosa pero resumiendo más tu respuesta? – le pregunté, ahora debía asegurarme de que no volviera a repetirlo. Me miró con cizaña por unos segundos pero luego se relajó y asintió - ¿Dónde estoy? –

En la 'Casa Real de los Nekos' – me contestó con pesadez luego de emitir un suspiro ya que justo a eso iba cuando lo interrumpí hace un rato – ahora cámbiate, la ropa que deberás ponerte para la cena de bienvenida está en el closet – me lo señaló – solo apúrate

Luego de su último comentario se retiró sin más. Me quedé estática en mi lugar por un rato, aún no lograba comprender nada y creo que nadie en mi lugar podría.

Un momento, ¿dijo 'cena de bienvenida'? humm pensándolo bien, sea lo que sea este lugar, tal vez esta 'cena' me de las respuestas que necesito para las mil y un preguntas que he logrado acumular en mi cabeza tras este… traumante suceso. Me vestí rápidamente y me di un vistazo en el espejo, tras bichearme puse cara de no estar de acuerdo con tal atuendo pues era en piezas pequeñas, solo una blusa amarilla que deja a la vista mi ombligo, un short corto, muy corto color negro y con una aberturita en la parte de atrás por donde queda fuera mi 'rabo' mostaza con rayas negras que no me gustó en los más mínimo y unas largas botas de cuero negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas con un taco número cinco.

Salí de la habitación sin tener aún ni la más remota idea de adonde debía dirigirme pero cuan fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con cierto pelinegro fuera de la habitación, al parecer me estaba esperando.

Te estaba esperando - me dijo Shun. Justo lo que había predicho, ¡hey! Debería trabajar de adivina – vamos… no me has dicho tu nombre – continuó. ¿Acaso me lo ha preguntado? Ash, hombre debía ser… o macho, en este caso, tomando en cuenta que es una especie de hombre-gato o 'Gatúbelo', como diría yo.

Alice – respondí.

¿Alice? – repitió incrédulo.

Si, ¿algún problema? - pregunté con indiferencia.

hmp – dijo.

Oye, ¿Es necesario que la vestimenta sea tan demostrativa? – pregunté aún en desacuerdo con las prendas que llevaba puesta.

A mí me parece que estas muy bien – me respondió tranquilamente.

¿Estás bromeando? Hasta Pamela Anderson muestra menos que yo en este momento – reproché pero Shun ni se molesto en dirigirme otra palabra y/o mirada, por lo que me sentí fastidiada e inflé los cachetes manifestando así mi enfado.

Llegamos hasta un salón enorme completamente adornado con serpentinas y colgantes por todas partes, todos en colores neutros o fríos, plata y dorado; en el centro yacía una gran mesa larguísima en donde se encontraban sentados motones de 'Gatúbelos' y 'Gatúbelas' conversando animadamente unos con otros sobre temas triviales. Con Clinden bajamos las escaleras y nos sentamos en la gran mesa junto con los demás bien callados; una chica de cabellera celeste y adorables ojos azul mar me miró a la vez que sonreía.

Hola, tú debes ser la nueva ¿no es así? – Yo asentí – es un placer, me llamo Runo ¿y tú? –

Miau – me sobresalté al escucharla y maullé por mera inercia, no esperaba que me hablase – Alice – respondí a continuación y ambas nos sonreímos. Seguimos hablando sobre temas sin importancia hasta que escuchamos el molesto sonido de una cuchara chocar con una copa y todos volteamos para donde venía aquel sonido; vimos a un hombre ya anciano, tal parece que este era el padre de Shun ya que poseen un gran parecido, el hombre dio un pequeño discurso en donde decía cosas como 'Bienvenido a todos los novatos' y 'Espero que disfruten de su estadía'. En fin, el resto de la cena me la pasé hablando con Runo ya que tal parece que Shun no es muy conversador pero, aún así, contribuyó un poco.

Cuando la cena acabó, el 'Príncipe Neko' (seudónimo por el cual me pidió llamarlo) me acompañó a mi habitación que vendría a ser la misma en la cual había despertado. Me despedí de él pero, antes de que se vaya, volteó nuevamente a verme y yo arqueé una ceja sin saber el motivo de cambio repentino de dirección.

¿Pasa algo? – me animé a preguntar

No, nada, solo… tienes una linda nariz – respondió para luego voltearse una vez más y dirigirse a su respectiva habitación. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario, nunca nadie había elogiado mi nariz y mucho menos ahora que estoy en un lugar el cual no conozco en lo absoluto y tengo el hocico de un gato pero, a pesar de todo, me pareció muy lindo de su parte, tal vez así eran los 'Nekos' ¿no?

Entré a mi habitación y me lancé a mi cama. Tal vez no sepa como llegué aquí ni mucho menos como me convertí en esto pero, tal vez, disfrute de mi estadía después de todo.

_**'oscuridad'**_

_**Una vez más no veo nada, debo estar dormida, si, debe ser eso ya que luego de haber meditado un poco supongo haber caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.**_

_**Aguarden, ahí está otra vez ese rayito de sol molestoso pero ya viene acompañado… ¿Acompañado? Si, acompañado de una voz que se escucha a lo lejos.**_

_**Alice… Alice… Despierta, nena, se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela… -**_

_**¡¿Escuela?!**_

Abrí los ojos de par en par, mi madre suspiró y me dijo que me diera prisa, que ya era tarde y que tal vez no llegue a mi primera clase de hoy.

¿O sea que todo había sido un sueño? Uff que alivio jeje ahora todo volvió a la normalidad.

Miau… - ¿o no?

_**'THE END'**_


End file.
